It Happens Every Time
by DetectiveMinerva
Summary: Sparks didn't exactly fly when Anna met Kristoff, but now that she's gotten to know him, she can't help loving him for who he is, and it happens every time she sees him. Sweet Kristanna fluff, written in honor of HAFanForever's birthday!


Here it is, my first-ever Kristanna story! Written from Anna's POV, this little tale explores her thoughts about Kristoff, before and after the thaw. Of course, Anna is a hopeless romantic, so although she now knows what true love is, she can't help but be a _little_ schmaltzy about her boyfriend. :)

Written for my dear friend HAFanForever, inspired by one of her favorite songs and in honor of her birthday. Happy birthday, girl!

* * *

 _Anna, what do you know about true love?_

Honestly, not a lot. When Elsa asked me that question at the coronation ball, I thought she was being snotty because I wanted to marry Hans... like, two minutes after I met him. But after the Great Thaw, and meeting Kristoff, and learning why Elsa shut herself away, and finding out what a total jerk Hans was... okay, I'm word-vomiting. Long story short, I know now that Elsa had a good reason for asking me that. I really didn't know what true love was, and there's still a lot of things about love that I'm still learning.

For example, I used to think love was based on chemistry and attraction. When I met Hans, I sure as heck was attracted to him, and we seemed to like the same things, so I thought that was great chemistry. Then I met Kristoff. I couldn't stand him at first, and it's not what you might think, either. Some people might think I _was_ snotty about it, like I didn't like him because he was poor and rugged and stinky.

No. Way.

I didn't like him because, seriously? He was rude, stubborn, and a total grouch, not what I thought a gentleman ought to be. At least, not based on what I'd _read_ they ought to be, in all those fairy tales and romances I'd grown up with. A gentleman was supposed to sweep a lady off her feet with songs, dances, and charm, and then drop to his knees and profess his undying love for her. Not Kristoff. He busted through the door at Wandering Oaken's looking like the Abominable Snowman, snapped at me to move because my butt was blocking his carrots, refused to take me up the North Mountain, and then argued with me over Hans, true love, good judgment, and who got to tell Sven what to do.

 _Yeah,_ I remember thinking, _not a gentleman at all._

You know what's funny, though? I actually started to _like_ him for being brutally honest, and looking back now, I'm glad he was. If he'd sugarcoated, I probably would've lost all respect for him after Hans betrayed me. After we nearly fell off the cliff escaping from the wolves, it really hit me how much I admired Kristoff's bluntness. It was kinda refreshing after years of being shut out from my sister and basically being lied to about her powers, _and_ reading all that gab about "perfect men." Like the trolls said, Kristoff's a fixer-upper, about as imperfect as you can get, but I love him that way.

Yeah, you heard me. I love him. For some weird reason, I hear music playing whenever I'm around him, but it's not in the sappy way like when I was outside prancing around with Hans. It's almost... I dunno, like an orchestra playing a sweet, pretty melody and then somebody sneezes, and everything goes crazy: cymbals crashing, violins screeching, horns sounding like a reindeer's mating call. Like Kristoff and Olaf both say, there's a fine line between chaos and a hullabaloo, and that's a pretty darn good description of my relationship with Kristoff.

I don't mean that in a bad way, I swear. I mean, my relationship with Kristoff is crazy and unpredictable in the best way possible. We keep each other laughing, he plays the silliest love songs for me that I hear in my heart hours, no, days later, and we just enjoy being together because we know we're not lonely anymore. It's a dream come true to be loved for who I am, not only as a sister by Elsa, but romantically by the sweetest man I've ever known.

Wait, what? Kristoff's a grouch, how can he be sweet? Okay, stop right there. Just because Kristoff's a grouch doesn't mean he's not sweet. He only _acts_ grumpy because he doesn't want people to know what a softy he really is. It's a guy thing. Go figure. Around me, yeah, he still acts grouchy, but only when he's being honest with me about something totally crazy. The rest of the time, he's a sweetheart. He's so good to me, and he respects the heck out of Elsa, let me tell you. Then again, it's kinda hard _not_ to respect the heck out of the Snow Queen, isn't it?

Yeah, I know Kristoff wouldn't do something like waltzing me around the palace roof, like Hans did. He'd call that cheesy, and honestly, it is. Not that he's not romantic- not long ago, Kristoff took me up to the mountains and we had a private dance together on a frozen lake at night. While we were whirling around, with the Northern Lights shining over us and all those stars reflecting in the ice, it felt like we were dancing down the Milky Way. Until Sven skidded out onto the lake and knocked us over into the snow, that is. But we just laughed. We felt _alive._

I feel alive whenever I see Kristoff or think of him. I also feel warm, goofy, a little frustrated (kinda like knocking him somewhere when he's being stubborn), and just a bit mushy. I can't help it, it happens every time. I used to think I knew everything about love, that it'd be nothing but magical when I met my prince. Now, I know better. I know that love isn't always sunshine and roses, but it _is_ always magical if you really love the one you're with. I know for sure I love Kristoff, and you know what _else_ I know? If you guessed that we're gonna live happily ever after, well... you're right.


End file.
